


Tonight, we sleep with the city beneath us

by orangeji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, but its the moment before they completely turned into one, i give up tagging :DD, inspired by a hozier song take a guess ;), jisung doesnt talk...or will he?, underlying theme of death i guess?? but not explicitly said, yearning..phew..., zombie rensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeji/pseuds/orangeji
Summary: “If I met you earlier, what do you think would we be?” and he lets the words roll off his tongue in hopes Jisung would catch them.─There's something appealing about humanity and Renjun captures it in his last moments.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Tonight, we sleep with the city beneath us

**Author's Note:**

> [ theyre by a rooftop ]

“Do you remember your story?” The moon above them was at its fullest, it was a spellbinding sight that one could wish to see at least once in their life and Renjun supposed this was his turn, tonight was his. 

He receives no answer but the cold warmth on his fingertips tells him that Jisung was still beside him, and it’s fine, he doesn’t need an answer the company was good enough.

Somewhere beneath them, he can hear muffled screams, and he doesn’t bother to know if it was for fear or thrill. He lost the difference of those words when he felt it himself, once.

Jisung has too probably, but his feelings are not for Renjun to assume.

They sat in comfort silent with the sirens of the city drowning in the height they were in, Renjun can pick up the scent of soil after rain in the air and he just places his hands on top of Jisung’s cold ones.

“I remember I had a family, and I think we were very happy. My house wasn’t that big but it was enough to make me feel loved, if I think about it too much then maybe I can say that I might miss it.” He can pick up the fondness in his tone, and somehow there was a melancholy melody playing in his heart. 

Jisung’s eyes were on him, and it made him smile. He likes his attention.

“I have regrets, you see? Wished I changed my majors, wished I made my cousin the food he begged me to make, wished I made another round of dumplings with my mom, and wished…”

“I think I wished for too much, never actually got to doing them.” There was a bite in the cold air that blew over them, it made him shiver, the cold brought a stench of blood that he grew accustomed to.

Does Jisung feel it too? Does it bother him? 

He glances at the boy beside him who was staring blankly at the moon, and the way the moonlight framed him made his heart skip a beat. He was glowing, a faint smile ghosts over his face and Renjun just admires him in that state.

He must have felt the weight of Renjun’s stares as he snaps back and brings a hand to his cheek before turning back to Renjun who was just smiling at him.

If he chose to believe that they were normal then he can say that there was a light pink blush brushing upon the boy’s cheeks.

Jisung was covering his face and Renjun tilted his head in amusement to the other’s shyness.

“You’re so pretty, do you know that?” He buries his face further into his palms if that was possible and shakes it head with Renjun’s laughter fleeting through the night air, the night was finally calm.

There was home in Jisung’s eyes that Renjun longs to go to, they share a gaze which makes another regret bloom fully in his chest but he doesn’t say it. Sadness already clings too much on their being that it makes him crave warmth despite knowing he can never feel it in his hold again.

A question lingers in his mind, he wants to ask it but would Jisung reply? In a moment, he contemplates on whether he should wear his heart on his sleeves one more time.

So he decides on it as he opens his mouth, “If I met you earlier, what do you think would we be?” and lets the words roll off his tongue in hopes Jisung would catch them.

He wonders if his heart was still beating, would it beat wildly right now as he waits on Jisung whose gaze seems to mirror that fondness he thinks he sees lovers hold against each other?

“Alive.” The voice was soft and mellow, deeper than his that it gave him a pleasant surprise. If he wasn’t so familiar with his own voice he would have mistaken it as his, but this was Jisung’s. He finally heard his voice.

He laughs, if he could feel something with his heart he would like to tell Jisung about it. “That would have been nice, wouldn’t it be?”

It was useless to dwell on what could never be, so instead he settles for what they have right now. 

Even with his arm slightly falling limp on his side and his mind losing it’s last rein, he asks Jisung, “Can I kiss you?” 

He had nothing to lose now, when the morning comes with the sun it would never bring tomorrow but goodbye that drags along with it the unmade memories that could have been, maybe with Jisung he thinks, but it won’t happen.

And he accepts that when he sees the faint nod Jisung gives him as he moves closer to him, he can feel him breathe against his lips and it makes him smile. Breathing has become a habit of them that they never got rid of despite no longer needing it and he thanks that normalcy before he lingers and kisses Jisung.

For the last time, he knows he has felt warmth against the coldest lips he knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> told myself, hey, what if i try editing or writing while i wait for my last class, except i made a new one just right after i decided i will rest and here we are,,,,, (can i also tell yall how i nearly missed my class bc i was writing this?? yeah) 
> 
> contemplating on whether i should give this story a narration here for further explanation but.. decided against it :DD this fic feels like it should have been published at october,,,, anyway the song that inspired it is [hoziers like real people do](https://open.spotify.com/track/4LGJ2pLDvTRnul3EcZoYkX?si=pSFBzXZ8TJ-KDv5C6Q6GwA), listen to its is a very nice song, i vibe with it :DD. (i changed the title HAH)


End file.
